


Lies in the Dark

by kimi88



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Late at Night, Possessive Behavior, Protective Madara
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi88/pseuds/kimi88
Summary: Nocami Natsume mógł być ze sobą szczery. O pragnieniach i trudnych wyborach.





	Lies in the Dark

_Biegnij, do przodu, dalej, jeszcze kawałek. Nie jesteś sam, nigdy nie jesteś sam. Wiesz o tym doskonale, ale zdążyłeś już do tego przywyknąć. Przywykłeś do nich, czujesz się bezpiecznie w ich środowisku. Inni nie rozumieją, ale nie ma to dla ciebie znaczenia. Jesteś bezpieczny._

Las nocą dla większości ludzi jest przerażającym miejscem pełnym niebezpieczeństw. Dla niego jednak jest to schronienie. Głęboko w lesie, gdzie gęste drzewa zasłaniają swymi gałęziami nawet najjaśniejsze promienie księżyca, ciemność okrywa swym płaszczem wszystko i wszystkich. Dla mieszkańców lasu to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce.

Youkai zamieszkujący ten las byli przyzwyczajeni do częstych wizyt jednego człowieka, który powinien wiedzieć lepiej a mimo to wciąż wracał. Ludzkie dziecię biegnące nocą przez las nie zwracało więc już niczyjej uwagi.

Dla Natsume widok youkai kryjących się w drzewach i krzewach był kojący, normalny. Tu w tym miejscu, pomimo obecności wszystkich tych demonów, miał on to czego potrzebował najbardziej. Prywatność. Coś co trudno mu było znaleźć w domu czy w szkole. Nie mógł on bowiem rozmawiać o demonach i egzorcystach i zaklęciach w otoczeniu innych ludzi. Natsume był już i tak uważany za dziwnego. Brakowało tylko tego, żeby ludzie zaczęli mówić, że jest szalony.

Tak więc kiedy potrzebował on odrobine prywatności udawał się właśnie w to miejsce. Również Nyanko sensei rozumiał to i akceptował takie rozwiązanie.

Tej nocy Natsume miał sporo na głowie. Po raz kolejny Matoba san i Nattori san sprzeczali się o niego. Nie w oczywisty sposób naturalnie. Oboje zawsze byli w stosunku do niego strasznie zaborczy. Kiedy jeden spędzał z nim czas drugi nie spuszczał z nich wzroku i wysyłał swoje shiki żeby ich obserwowały.

Egzorcyści. Pojawili się znikąd i nie zważając na jego protesty, wtargnęli do jego życia jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie. I nie wyglądało na to, żeby planowali się z niego wynieść w najbliższym czasie.

Dwójka całkowicie różnych egzorcystów z dwóch różnych klanów, noszących dwie kompletnie różne maski. Tak różnych od siebie a jednak tak samo ślepych. Żaden z nich nie dostrzegł kłamstw którymi przyodziany był Natsume, każdego dnia, w każdej chwili.

_Czy jestem arogancki myśląc, że mogę ich oszukiwać do samego końca? Prawdopodobnie. Oni nie są tak naiwni by dawać się okłamywać zbyt długo. W końcu na pewno coś zauważą. Muszę być ostrożniejszy._

Młody chłopak stanął na skraju polany zewsząd otoczonej drzewami, przenikliwym spojrzeniem poszukując zagubionych głęboko w krainie morfeusza youkai. Jednak po kilku minutowej obserwacji zdecydował, że tyko on i jego koci towarzysz znajdują się w tej części lasu.

Tylko nocami takimi jak ta Madara pozwalał mu na niemalże wszystko, bez słowa podążając za nim, gotowy do ataku w każdej chwili. Jego ochroniarz był jedyną istotą, która rozumiała go tak dobrze, jak gdyby był otwartą księgą. On jedyny wydawał się dostrzegać twarz schowaną pod maską stworzoną przez lata zaniedbania i przemocy.

Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział jakie demony skrywają się za jego pogodnym uśmiechem. Jakie sekrety znajdują się w najciemniejszych zakamarkach jego duszy. Nikt prócz Nyanko sensei.

Nattori i Matoba wierzą, że znają prawdę. Wierzą, że mogą go mieć, jeśli tylko wypowiedzą odpowiednie słowa. Ale słowa, którymi próbują go sobie zjednać nie znaczą nic. Natsume nigdy nie dał się oszukać przyjacielskim uśmiechom Nattori’ego ani podstępnym manipulacjom Matoby. Wiedział on wszystko od samego początku. I nie wahał się ich wykorzystać tak jak oni chcieli wykorzystać jego.

W całej tej sytuacji było też sporo prawdy i autentycznych emocji. W jakiś pokręcony sposób oboje starszych mężczyzn naprawdę go lubiło. Ci egzorcyści naprawdę cieszyli się z jego towarzystwa i chcieli spędzać z nim czas. A i on znajdował przyjemność w rozmowie z młodym aktorem, w jego niewinnym dotyku i ciepłym spojrzeniu. Tak samo uszczęśliwiało go towarzystwo głowy klanu Matoba. Drobne pomocne gesty z jego strony i jego tajemniczy subtelny uśmiech miały w sobie magiczną moc.  

_Czy potrafisz wybrać między ludźmi a youkai? Czy jesteś w stanie wybrać jedno i porzucić drugie? Ta spokojna harmonia nie będzie trwała wiecznie. Nie możesz wiecznie uciekać. Ludzie czy demony? Co wybierzesz, gdy przyjdzie czas? Nie jesteś ani egzorcystą ani youkai. Co więc zrobisz?_

Odpowiedź jest prosta.

_Chcę obu_.

Po co wybierać, jeśli możesz mieć obydwoje?

\- Nyanko sensei wracajmy do domu. Oznajmił zadowolony z podjętej decyzji.

\- Nareszcie. Strasznie długo ci to zajęło Natsume. Odparł zirytowanym głosem jego koci kompan. Jednak usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech na jego twarzy, kompletnie zaprzeczał tonowi jego głosu.

 


End file.
